Vincent Price
Ο Βίνσεντ Λέοναρντ Πράις τζούνιορ (Vincent Leonard Price, Jr., 27 Μαΐου 1911 – 25 Οκτωβρίου 1993) ήταν Αμερικανός ηθοποιός, γνωστός για τη χαρακτηριστική φωνή του και τις ερμηνείες ρόλων σε ταινίες τρόμου. Ωστόσο, κατά τη σταδιοδρομία του εμφανίσθηκε και σε άλλα είδη έργων, όπως δράματα, μυστηρίου και κωμωδίες. Είχε συμμετάσχει σε θεατρικές παραστάσεις, τηλεοπτικά, ραδιοφωνικά και σε περισσότερα από 100 κινηματογραφικά έργα. Επιπλέον, υπήρξε συλλέκτης έργων τέχνης και σύμβουλος σε σχετικά θέματα, έχοντας πτυχίο στην ιστορία της τέχνης και με σχετικό συγγραφικό έργο, ενώ ίδρυσε και το «Μουσείο Τέχνης Βίνσεντ Πράις» (Vincent Price Art Museum) στην Καλιφόρνια12. Πίνακας περιεχομένων Τα πρώτα του χρόνια| επεξεργασία κώδικα Ο Πράις γεννήθηκε στο Σαιντ Λούις του Μιζούρικαι ήταν το νεότερο από τα τέσσερα τέκνα του Βίνσεντ Λέοναρντ Πράις (1871-1948) και της συζύγου του Μάργκεριτ Κομπ Γουίλκοξ-Πράις (Marguerite Cobb Wilcox Price (1874-1946).1213 Ο πατέρας του ήταν ζαχαροπλάστης, πρόεδρος της National Candy Company, μετά από μία εφεύρεση του παππού του, Βίνσεντ Κλάρενς Πράις, την «Dr. Price's Baking Powder», που ήταν η πρώτη μπέικιν πάουντερ βασισμένη στην κρέμα τρυγίας και εξασφάλισε την τύχη της οικογενείας1415. Ο Πράις καταγόταν απευθείας από τους πρώτους λευκούς που έφθασαν στην Αμερική, και συγκεκριμένα από τον Πέρεγκριν Χουάιτ, το πρώτο αρσενικό βρέφος που γεννήθηκε επί του πλοίου «Mayflower» μετά την άφιξή του στη Μασαχουσέτη το έτος 1620. Ο Βίνσεντ Πράις τζούνιορ φοίτησε σε ολοήμερο σχολείο στη γενέτειρά του. Το 1933απεφοίτησε με πτυχίο ιστορίας της τέχνης από το Πανεπιστήμιο Γέιλ, όπου συνεργαζόταν στο φοιτητικό σατιρικό περιοδικό The Yale Record16. Στη συνέχεια εγγράφηκε στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Λονδίνου για μεταπτυχιακές σπουδές (M.Sc.) στις καλές τέχνες, τότε ωστόσο τον προσέλκυσε το θέατρο και η ηθοποιία. Η πρώτη επαγγελματική εμφάνισή του στη σκηνή έγινε το 1934, ενώ η σταδιοδρομία του ουσιαστικά άρχισε στο Λονδίνο το 1935, με τον ραδιοφωνικό θίασο του Όρσον Γουέλς «Mercury Theatre»17. Σταδιοδρομία| επεξεργασία κώδικα Ως κ. Μάνινχαμ στην παράσταση του έργου Gas Light (Angel Street), που ανέβηκε επί τριετία. Φωτογραφία: Καρλ Βαν Βέχτεν, 1942. Το 1936 ο Πράις εμφανίσθηκε ως Πρίγκιπας Αλβέρτος18στο θεατρικό έργο του Λώρενς Χάουσμαν Βασίλισσα Βικτωρία, με την Έλεν Χέιζ στον ομώνυμο ρόλο19. Παρά τη σύνδεσή του με τις ταινίες τρόμου, ο Πράις άρχισε ως καρατερίστας. Η πρώτη του κινηματογραφική ταινία ήταν η κωμωδία Service de Luxe το 1938, ενώ καθιερώθηκε με την ταινία Λάουρα (1944) του Όττο Πρέμινγκερ με την Τζιν Τίρνεϊ, έχοντας πρώτα υποδυθεί δύο ιστορικά πρόσωπα, τον ιδρυτή του Μορμονισμού Τζόζεφ Σμιθ στην ταινία Μπρίγκαμ Γιανγκ (1940) και τον Γουίλιαμ Γκιμπς Μακάντουστο Πρόεδρος Γουίλσον (1944). Συμμετέσχε επίσης στην ταινία Ουράνια Οπτασία (1943)20. Η πρώτη του συμμετοχή σε ταινία τρόμου ήρθε το 1939, με την ταινία του Μπόρις Καρλόφ Ο Πύργος του Λονδίνου (1939). Το επόμενο έτος υποδύθηκε τον ήρωα της ταινίας The Invisible Man Returns(= «Η επιστροφή του αόρατου ανθρώπου»), όπου όμως, εξαιτίας του αόρατου τού ήρωα, εμφανιζόταν μόνο επί ένα λεπτό, ενώ στο υπόλοιπο της ταινίας ακουγόταν μόνο η φωνή του. Το 1946 ο Πράις έπαιξε και πάλι με την Τίρνεϊ σε δύο αξιοσημείωτες ταινίες, τις Dragonwyckκαι Ας την κρίνει ο Θεός. Συνέχισε όμως με αρκετούς ρόλους κακού σε Φιλμ νουάρ/θρίλερ, όπως το The Bribe (1949) με τους Ρόμπερτ Τέιλορ, Άβα Γκάρντνερ and Τσαρλς Λώτον20. Ο πρώτος του πρωταγωνιστικός ρόλος ήταν αυτός του απατεώνα Τζέιμς Α. Ρήβις στη βιογραφική ταινία του 1950 The Baron of Arizona. Πραγματοποίησε και ένα διάλειμμα στην κωμωδία με τον ρόλο του μεγιστάνα Γουότερς στην ταινία Champagne for Caesar, έναν από τους αγαπημένους του17. Ταυτόχρονα, ερμήνευε και στο ραδιόφωνο τον ρόλο του Σάιμον Τέμπλαρ στη ραδιοφωνική σειρά Ο `Αγιος (1947-1951).20 Τη δεκαετία του 1950 ο Πράις έκανε την αποφασιστική στροφή στις ταινίες τρόμου, με έναν ρόλο στο House of Wax (1953), την πρώτη τριδιάστατη ταινία που ήρθε μέσα στις πρώτες 10 σε εισπράξεις στη Β. Αμερική. Αργότερα έπαιξε στις τανίες Η μύγα (1958) και Η επιστροφή της μύγας (1959). Πέραν του είδους αυτού, έπαιξε στην επική υπερπαραγωγή Οι Δέκα Εντολές (1956) τον ρόλο του αρχιμάστορα Μπάκα, ενώ πρωτοεμφανίσθηκε και στην τηλεόραση, στο The Martha Raye Show του NBC και σε τρία επεισόδια της σειράς Crossroads (1955–1956), μία μελέτη της ζωής κληρικών διαφορετικών δογμάτων20 Δεκαετία του 1960| επεξεργασία κώδικα Τη δεκαετία του 1960 ο Πράις σημείωσε επιτυχία με μερικές ταινίες χαμηλού προϋπολογισμού του Ρότζερ Κόρμαν21 και της εταιρείας American International Pictures (AIP), αρχίζοντας με τον Οίκο των Άσερ (1960), η μεγάλη εμπορική επιτυχία του οποίου οδήγησε και σε άλλες μεταφορές έργων του Έντγκαρ Άλλαν Πόε (The Pit and the Pendulum το 1961, The Raven το 1963 κ.ά.).20 Ο Πράις πρωταγωνίστησε στο έργο Ο τελευταίος άνθρωπος στη Γη (1964), την πρώτη κινηματογραφική μεταφορά του μυθιστορήματος του Ρίτσαρντ Μάθεσον Ζωντανός Θρύλος. Το 1968 υποδύθηκε τον κυνηγό μαγισσών Μάθιου Χόπκινς στο Witchfinder General22. Ο Πράις μιλούσε συχνά για την ευχαρίστησή του να παίζει τον «Αυγοκέφαλο» στην τηλεοπτική σειρά Μπάτμαν. Σε ένα συχνά αναφερόμενο παραλειπόμενο από τα γυρίσματα της σειράς, ο Πράις, μετά το τέλος ενός γυρίσματος, άρχισε να πετάει αυγά στους πρωταγωνιστές Άνταμ Γουέστ και Μπαρτ Γουόρντ, και όταν του είπαν να σταματήσει απάντησε: «Με πλήρη πυρομαχικά; Ούτε να το σκέφτεστε!», προκαλώντας την έναρξη μιας αυγομαχίας. Ο ηθοποιός εμφανίσθηκε και σε μεμοωμένα επεισόδια αρκετών άλλων τηλεοπτικών σειρών της δεκαετίας, όπως τα Get Smart, F Troop, The Man from U.N.C.L.E. και Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea20. Η ύστερη σταδιοδρομία| επεξεργασία κώδικα Στις αρχές τις δεκαετίας του 1970, ο Πράις πρωταγωνιστούσε στη σειρά τρόμου και μυστηρίου στο Ραδιόφωνο του BBC The Price of Fear (= «Η τιμή του φόβου», λογοπαίγνιο στα αγγλικά με το επώνυμο του Πράις). Δέχθηκε επίσης να πραγματοποιήσει μία σύντομη εμφάνιση στα επεισόδια της καναδικής παιδικής τηλεοπτικής εκπομπής The Hilarious House of Frightenstein (1971) του τοπικού σταθμού του Χάμιλτον (Οντάριο). Εκεί, εκτός από τον εναρκτήριο και τον καταληκτήριο μονόλογο του κάθε επεισοδίου, απήγγελλε ποιήματα σχετικά με τους διάφορους ήρωες της εκπομπής, φορώντας μερικές φορές έναν μανδύα23. Αξέχαστοι έμειναν από την ίδια εποχή οι ρόλοι του στην ταινία Ο σατανικός Δόκτωρ Φάιμπς(1971), στη συνέχειά της Ο Δόκτωρ Φάιμπς βγήκε από τον τάφο του (1972) και στο Θέατρο του αίματος (1973). Ο Πράις ηχογράφησε επίσης αναγνώσεις και απαγγελίες διηγημάτων και ποιημάτων του Έντγκαρ Άλλαν Πόε, που αποτελούν συλλεκτικά «κομμάτια» μαζί με αντίστοιχες του Μπέιζιλ Ράθμποουν. Το 1975, ο Πράις και η τελευταία σύζυγός του Μπράουν εμφανίσθηκαν μαζί στο θέατρο, στην παράσταση Ardèle, η οποία ανέβηκε τόσο στις ΗΠΑ όσο και στο Λονδίνο. Ο Πράις μείωσε πολύ τις συμμετοχές του σε ταινίες από το 1975 και μετά, καθώς το είδος των ταινιών τρόμου γνώρισε μεγάλη ύφεση, και αύξησε τις ερμηνείες του ως ηθοποιός φωνής. Η φωνή του ακούγεται, μεταξύ άλλων, στο πρώτο σόλο άλμπουμ του Alice Cooper, το Welcome to My Nightmare (Μάρτιος 1975). Τον Οκτώβριο του 1976 ο Πράις εμφανίσθηκε ως γκεστ σταρ σε επεισόδιο του Μάπετ Σώου20. Το 1982 ο Πράις ερμήνευσε τη φωνή του αφηγητή στην ταινία μικρού μήκους Βίνσεντ του Τιμ Μπάρτον, που αναφέρεται σε ένα αγόρι το οποίο περνά μέσα σε μια στιγμή από την πραγματικότητα σε έναν φανταστικό κόσμο, όπου είναι ο... Βίνσεντ Πράις. Το ίδιο έτος ο Πράις εκφώνησε έναν μονόλογο στο ομώνυμο τραγούδι του άλμπουμ του Μάικλ Τζάκσον''Thriller''. Το 1983 ο Πράις έπαιξε τον «Κακό άνθρωπο» στη βρετανική ταινία Bloodbath at the House of Death, μία παρωδία των ταινιών τρόμου. Το ίδιο έτος εμφανίσθηκε μαζί με τους Κρίστοφερ Λικαι Τζων Καραντάιν στην ταινία House of the Long Shadows. Από τους τελευταίους μεγάλους ρόλους του, και ένας από τους αγαπημένους του, ήταν η φωνή του καθηγ. Ράτιγκαν στην παραγωγή της Walt Disney Pictures Το μεγάλο ποντικο-λαγωνικό το 1986.20 Από το 1981 μέχρι το 1989 ο Πράις ήταν ο οικοδεσπότης στη σειρά της δημόσιας αμερικανικής τηλεοράσεως PBS Mystery!. Δεδομένου ότι τα τρενάκια του λούνα παρκ(rollercoasters) ήταν ανέκαθεν μεγάλη του αγάπη, ο Πράις ήταν ο αφηγητής το 1987 ενός ημίωρου ντοκιμαντέρ για την παγκόσμια ιστορία αυτών και των λούνα παρκ γεινκότερα. Το 1987 ο Πράις συμπρωταγωνίστησε με τις Μπέτι Ντέιβις, Λίλιαν Γκις και Σόδερν] στη δραματική ταινία Οι φάλαινες του Αυγούστου, μία ιστορία δύο ηλικιωμένων αδελφών20. Η ταινία αυτή σηματοδότησε τη δεύτερη συνεργασία της Μπέτι Ντέιβις με τον Πράις, σχεδόν μισό αιώνα μετά την πρώτη τους συνεργασία για την ταινία Ελισάβετ και Έσσεξ (The Private Lives of Elizabeth And Essex, 1939), ενώ ο Πράις κέρδισε για την ερμηνεία του στις Φάλαινεςτη μοναδική υποψηφιότητα για βραβείο στη ζωή του: Αυτή για το Βραβείο Independent Spirit β΄ ανδρικού ρόλου24. Το 1989 ο ηθοποιός τιμήθηκε με αστέρι στο Walk of Fame της γένετειράς του, Σαιντ Λούις25. Η τελευταία αξιόλογη συμμετοχή του σε κινηματογραφική ταινία ήταν ο ρόλος του Εφευρέτη στο έργο Ο Ψαλιδοχέρης (1990) του Τιμ Μπάρτον, ενώ η τελευταία συμμετοχή του σε ταινία συνολικά ηταν ο ρόλος ως η φωνή του Μεγάλου Βεζίρη Ζιγκ-Ζαγκ στην ταινία φαντασίας The Thief and the Cobbler (1993). Προσωπική ζωή| επεξεργασία κώδικα Ο Βίνσεντ Πράις έκανε τρεις γάμους στη ζωή του. Ο πρώτος του ήταν με την πρώην ηθοποιό Έντιθ Μπάρετ (Edith Barrett, 1907-1977) και από αυτή απέκτησε τον μόνο γιο του, τον ποιητή, ακτιβιστή, δημοσιογράφο, κριτικό αρχιτεκτονικής και δάσκαλο Βίνσεντ Μπάρετ Πράις (γνωστό ως V.B. Price, γενν. 30 Αυγούστου 1940). Αργότερα ο Πράις νυμφεύθηκε την ενδυματολόγο Μαίρη Γκραντ Πράις (Mary Grant Price, 1917-2002), με την οποία απέκτησαν μία κόρη, τη σχεδιάστρια εσωτερικών χώρων και συγγραφέα Μ. Βικτόρια Πράις (γενν. 27 Απριλίου 1962).26, η οποία ονομάσθηκε έτσι από την πρώτη μεγάλη επιτυχία του πατέρα της, στο θεατρικό έργο Βασίλισσα Βικτωρία27. Ο Πράις και η δεύτερη σύζυγός του δώρισαν εκατοντάδες έργα τέχνης και σημαντικό χρηματικό ποσό στο Κολέγιο του Ανατολικού Λος Άντζελες, στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1960, προκειμένου να ιδρυθεί εκεί το «Μουσείο Τέχνης Βίνσεντ Πράις»28. Σήμερα η συλλογή του μουσείου ανέρχεται σε 9.000 έργα, από τα οποία 2.000 έχουν δωρηθεί από την οικογένεια Πράις. Ο τρίτος γάμος του Πράις ήταν με την Αυστραλή ηθοποιό Κόραλ Μπράουν (1913-1991), η οποία είχε εμφανισθεί μαζί του στον ρόλο ενός εκ των θυμάτων του στην ταινία Το Θέατρο του Αίματος, το 1973. Ο Πράις ασπάσθηκε το Ρωμαιοκαθολικό δόγμα προκειμένου να γίνει ο γάμος. Ο Πράις, ο οποίος είχε σπουδάσει ιστορία της τέχνης (με μαθήματα και αγγλικής φιλολογίας) στο Γέιλ, ήταν αξιοσημείωτος λάτρης της τέχνης και συλλέκτης. Εκτός από το ομώνυμο μουσείο στο Κολέγιο του Ανατολικού Λος Άντζελες, ο Πράις εργάσθηκε ως σύμβουλος τέχνης για τα καταστήματα Sears κατά τη δεκαετία του 1960.17 Η πρόσβαση του κοινού στην ποιοτική τέχνη ήταν σημαντική για τον Πράις, που, σύμφωνα με την κόρη του Βικτόρια, είδε τη συμφωνία με τα Sears ως «ευκαιρία να κάνει πράξη θέσει το πιστεύω του να φέρει την τέχνη κοντά στο αμερικανικό κοινό».29. Ο Πράις, παρά το αρχοντικό παρουσιαστικό του, διακήρυσσε τη γνώμη του «έξω από τα δόντια» σε ευρύτερα πολιτικά θέματα, όπως κατά το τέλος ενός επεισοδίου της ραδιοφωνικής σειράς Ο `Αγιος30 που μεταδόθηκε από το NBC στις 30/7/1950.31 Σε αυτό αποκήρυξε τις φυλετικές και θρησκευτικές προκαταλήψεις ως «μία μορφή δηλητηρίου» και είπε ότι οι Αμερικανοί πρέπει να πολεμήσουν ενεργά εναντίον τους, επειδή, στο εσωτερικό των ΗΠΑ, τροφοδοτούν την υποστήριξη για τους εχθρούς του έθνους32. Αργότερα, ο Πράις διορίσθηκε στο συμβούλιο ινδιάνικων τεχνών και χειροτεχνημάτων από την κυβέρνηση του Ντουάιτ Αϊζενχάουερ. Τότε είχε χαρακτηρίσει τον διορισμό αυτό «ένα είδος έκπληξης, δεδομένου ότι είμαι οπαδός του Δημοκρατικού Κόμματος».33 Ο Πράις στήριξε την κόρη του Βικτόρια όταν εκείνη ανακοίνωσε δημοσίως ότι είναι ομοφυλόφιλη, και επέκρινε την εκστρατεία της Ανίτα Μπράιαντ κατά της ομοφυλοφιλίας τη δεκαετία του 1970. Ο ηθοποιός υπήρξε επίσης ένας από τους πρώτους διάσημους που εμφανίσθηκαν σε μηνύματα-ανακοινώσεις δημόσιων φορέων να συζητά για το AIDS με το κοινό3435. Ο Πράις ήταν επίσης αξιόλογος μάγειρας και μάλιστα συγγραφέας αρκετών βιβλίων μαγειρικής, ιδίως του A Treasury of Great Recipes (= «Θησαυρός σπουδαίων συνταγών», από κοινού με τη δεύτερη σύζυγό του), καθώς και οικοδεσπότης τηλεοπτικής εκπομπής μαγειρικής με τίτλο Cooking Pricewise. Θάνατος| επεξεργασία κώδικα Ο Πράις υπέφερε από εμφύσημα, ως αποτέλεσμα του ότι ήταν ισόβιος καπνιστής, και από τη νόσο του Πάρκινσον. Τα συμπτώματά του ήταν ιδιαιτέρως έντονα κατά τη διάρκεια των γυρισμάτων του Ψαλιδοχέρη, καθιστώντας απαραίτητο τον περιορισμό του ρόλου του. Ο Βίνσεντ Πράις απεβίωσε από καρκίνο του πνεύμονα στις 25 Οκτωβρίου 1993, στο Ιατρικό Κέντρο του UCLA, σε ηλικία 82 ετών12. Το σώμα του αποτεφρώθηκε και οι στάχτες του σκορπίστηκαν στον Ειρηνικό Ωκεανό, στα ανοικτά του Μαλιμπού36. Η κληρονομιά του| επεξεργασία κώδικα Ο Πράις είχε συγκεντρώσει μία μεγάλη συλλογή ποικίλων έργων τέχνης, η αξία πολλών εκ των οποίων αυξήθηκε μετά τον θάνατό του: Το 2008 ένας πίνακας από τη συλλογή του αγοράσθηκε για 25 δολάρια από ένα ζευγάρι από το Ντάλας και, ως έργο της Αυστραλής μοντερνίστριας ζωγράφου Γκρέις Κόσινγκτον Σμιθ, αποτιμάται σήμερα σε αξία μεγαλύτερη των 29 χιλιάδων ευρώ37. Το δίκτυο δορυφορικής και συνδρομητικής τηλεόρασης A&E Network μετέδωσε ένα επεισόδιο της σειράς Biography το βράδι μετά τον θάνατο του ηθοποιού, το οποίο έδινε τα κυριότερα στοιχεία της κινηματογραφικής σταδιοδρομίας του, αλλά εξαιτίας της αποτυχίας να ξεκαθαρίσει το ζήτημα των πνευματικών δικαιωμάτων το επεισόδιο δεν ξαναμεταδόθηκε ποτέ. Τέσσερα χρόνια αργότερα, το A&E παρήγαγε μία ανανεωμένη εκδοχή, υπό τον τίτλο Vincent Price: The Versatile Villain (= «Βίνσεντ Πράις: Ο ευπροσάρμοστος κακός»), που προβλήθηκε στις 12 Οκτωβρίου 1997. Το σενάριο ήταν της Λούσυ Τσέις Γουίλιαμς, συγγραφέως του βιβλίου The Complete Films of Vincent Price (= «Πλήρης οδηγός των ταινιών του Βίνσεντ Πράις»)38. Ο Πράις ήταν επίτιμο μέλος του Δ.Σ. (και ισχυρός υποστηρικτής μέχρι τον θάνατό του) τού «Witch's Dungeon Classic Movie Museum» στο Μπρίστολ του Κονέκτικατ. Το μουσείο αυτό διαθέτει λεπτομερή κέρινα ομοιώματα ηρώων από μερικές από τις ταινίες του Πράις, όπως από τη Μύγα του 1958, από τον Σατανικό Δόκτορα Φάιμπς και από τη Μάσκα του κόκκινου θανάτου (1964).39. Το 1999 κυκλοφόρησε μία λεπτομερής βιογραφία του Βίνσεντ Πράις, γραμμένη από την κόρη του, τη Βικτόρια. Στα τέλη Μαΐου του 2011, έγινε μία εκδήλωση από τον σύλλογο «Cinema St. Louis» για να τιμηθούν τα 100 χρόνια από τη γέννησή του40, με την κόρη του στο Μουσείο Ιστορίας του Μισούρι και έκθεση αντικειμένων4142. Το ομώνυμο τραγούδι του μουσικού συγκροτήματος Deep Purple, που κυκλοφόρησε το 2013, είναι αφιερωμένο σε αυτόν. Ο Πράις ήταν φίλος του συγκροτήματος. Φιλμογραφία| επεξεργασία κώδικα : Κύριο λήμμα: Φιλμογραφία του Βίνσεντ Πράις Βιβλιογραφία| επεξεργασία κώδικα * Price, Vincent: I Like What I Know – A Visual Autobiography, Doubleday, Garden City Νέας Υόρκης 1959 * Price, Vincent: The Vincent Price Treasury of American Art. Country Beautiful Corporation, Waukesha, Wisconsin 1972. ISBN 978-08-7294031-4.43 Category:Actor Category:Actors